Ranie
|enemies = Butch, Vincenzo, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Singing, Gaspard, Fenrir, her family, kittens, helping others, children, music|dislikes = Her brothers fighting, immature behavior, Butch, sexism, Gaspard and the gang being harmed|powers = |weapons = |fate = Continues to live happily with her friends and family|inspiration = Rita from Oliver and Company}} '''Ranie '''is a sassy Saluki and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the only adopted daughter of the Gears family as the Gears children's only sister. She's a close friend of Matthew. Background Ranie was born and raised in New York City for three years. Her mother died sometime after she was born, so her father was the only parent she had to protect her. They both stayed home because the streets of New York were dangerous and Ranie's father didn't want to lose his daughter, like he lost his wife. One night, when Ranie and her father were relaxing, they got a call from a daycare center. They accepted the Salukis' application and will allow Ranie to be a member of the daycare family. The Salukis then made way to the daycare center to pick up the application. After doing that, they were about to return home. As they walking home, some Pitbull Terriers surrounded the Salukis and made an attempt to attack them. Ranie's father saw a passageway that was big enough for Ranie to escape. He quickly punched the first two Terriers and told his daughter to run and not to look back. Ranie ran all the way into Central Park where she hoped her father followed there as well. She called for him but he didn't come. Her father was dead and she became an orphan. For the rest of the night, she sat on the bench, fast asleep until Fenrir came to her aid. He then took her back to her warehouse where she was adopted into the Gears family. A couple of months later, Dylan, Fabrice, Tito and Ray were adopted into the Gears family. Ranie got along with the boys and posed as a mature and protective sister figure towards them. During her times at school, she was often picked on by Butch about her gender. She wanted to prove to the bully, that she can handle herself despite the fact, she's a female. But Ranie wouldn't even try to attack the bully, because if she does, she'll get in trouble. When she gets home from school, she doesn't tell her brothers about it and not even her father. Instead, she would to come to Gaspard for help. He gave her karate lessons to help have a stronger self-esteem and defense. After her first karate lesson, she knew what to do if Butch began to threaten her or anyone else. The next day at school, she saw Butch about to steal a seventh grader's lunch money until Ranie stopped him. The two dogs got into an intense fistfight which ended when Principal Brown showed up. The two received a two-day suspension for their violent behavior. Fenrir was surprised at Ranie's behavior and asked why she would karate to harm someone. Ranie revealed to her adoptive father that Butch was harming ever since the first day of school started and she was afraid to tell him. Fenrir came to Ranie's side and told her that she doesn't have to be afraid to tell if someone is teasing her. After learning her lesson, Ranie promised to use karate to protect her family and not to harm someone. Personality Being the only female in the Gears family, Ranie is protective of her brothers, although she is often annoyed by their antics (mainly Tito and Elijah's) She hopes that they'll remain friends when they reach adulthood. She loves to sing and listen to the kind of music that makes her want to sing. Ranie also poses as a comforting and soft-spoken sister figure towards Ray when he had a strained relationship with Dylan. She's one of the dogs who doesn't have a prejudice against cats. She seems to love to take care of them (especially kittens). Ranie isn't afraid to stand up to anyone especially to bullies. She is easily angered when boys say that she can't do anything because she's a girl. She tends to prove to the boys that she can be whatever she can, no matter what they say. Along with Ray and the others, Ranie strongly respects Gaspard and hates when someone harms him or claims that he's better than him. Physical Appearance Ranie is a slender and beautiful Saluki with brown fur and wearing a black dress. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Ranie serves as a supporting character in the film. She is seen at Gaspard and Randy's talent show and the end of the show, Gaspard bids Ranie and the gang a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. She is seen again after Gaspard returns from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. She helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. She later helps remodel Matthew's house and is last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family." The North Wooten Ranie is one of the kids who wasn't abducted by Professor Whiskers. She later helps Matthew change the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. She is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Ranie serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Orphans Category:Students Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Nieces